turing test
by TwinkleTwinkleTiara
Summary: 找不到伪装者的目录，只好放在这里，其实是楼诚，抱歉打扰
1. Chapter 1

（15）

明诚的呼吸若有若无地游走在明楼的耳际，像不知深浅的小奶猫伸出软软的爪子拍打一条大狗的头—底线就是这么在无知无觉中被打破的，等到大狗暴跳起来的时候，小奶猫想跑，已经来不及了。

明楼就这么拽着明诚的手把他从沙发后面拽了过来，跌进怀里。

淘气的小奶猫被大狗摁在地上，还不忘记撩拨一下，伸出小舌头舔舔大狗的鼻子。

明诚趴在明楼身上，仰起脸，正好吻上明楼的嘴唇。

这不是他们之间的第一个吻，却是第一个真正意义上的情人之间的吻。

上一次的吻是为了证明明诚在明楼心里是一个人，而这一次的吻是为了证明，他们是相爱着的两个人。

明诚回忆着明楼上一次吻他时的方式和步骤，用舌尖试探着撬开明楼的牙齿，笨拙地在明楼的口腔中游荡了两圈，最后在明楼的下唇上咬出一个浅浅的牙印。

脾气再好的大狗，碰上得寸进尺的小奶猫，也有无法忍受的一刻。

明楼突然翻过身，把明诚压倒在沙发上，居高临下的看着他："阿诚，你刚刚被组装出来，还有没苏醒的时候，我曾经嘲笑生化组的人，做个机器人还安装什么生殖系统。"

"哦？明楼博士觉得他们多此一举了？"明诚挑了挑眉梢，问道。

"当时确实这么觉得。"

"那现在呢？"

"现在么…"明楼的手顺着明诚的身体一路向下，最后覆上小腹下方早已明显的凸起，"现在么，多亏有此'一举'。"

明楼一边有条不紊地解着两人的衣扣一边观察明诚的眼睛。他曾经觉得机器人的眼睛只是两个冷冰冰的传感器，但是人类的眼睛说到底，不也是传感器吗？那些"眼睛里包含着的"所谓情感，不过是眨眼的方式、眼球的转动、视线的角度的组合，有心的人，自然会从这些元素里解读出自己想要的东西。

而明楼已经可以从明诚的眼睛里解读出足够丰富的内容。

比如期待。

明楼轻柔的啃咬着明诚精致的锁骨，不敢用太大力气，因为他不确定阿诚的皮肤一旦出现淤青会不会很难恢复。明诚的每一处肌肉线条都是按照人类的完美比例，明楼吻着他的腰侧和小腹，用唇齿感受着他透过皮肤传来的战栗。

比如羞涩。

明楼用润湿炽热的口腔包裹起明诚早已挺立起来的器官，硅基材料透出一股特有的馨香，毕竟不同于人类，并没有体液溢出，明楼就用自己的唾液涂满明诚，把原本干燥清爽的器官弄得濡湿。明楼感受着明诚的器官在自己的口腔中一点点胀大，他坏心眼地用牙齿轻咬了一下明诚的顶端，惹得明诚惊呼了一声"大哥"。

比如忐忑。

明楼缓慢的按揉着明诚后穴的入口，试探着进入一根手指，内里并没有想象中的炽热，大概又是硅基体的特质，仔细观察着明诚的神情，看着他轻咬着下唇不断地吸气，眼神与他相遇的瞬间又不知所措地移开。

比如邀请。

明楼把手指加到第二根，第三根，游蛇一般地在窄小的甬道中开拓，似乎是打算把内里的每一个褶皱都碰触一遍。此刻的明楼对自己的耐心又有了新的认知，他不急，而是像欣赏一幅精致的画，他不想错过明诚每一丝细微的表情。明诚抬起一条腿环上明楼的腰，用脚趾在明楼的尾骨处轻轻打着圈，又沿着脊柱一路向上，来回摩挲。明楼并不想理明诚的暗示，他居高临下地看着身下的人，看着他全身的皮肤一点一点泛上潮红。

明诚终于被明楼挑动得忍无可忍，他坐起身来，一只手攥住明楼办隐入自己身体里的手，另一只手搂住明楼的背，把脸埋在明楼宽阔的肩膀，轻轻哼了一句："大哥，我要。"

小奶猫终于臣服了。

明楼心满意足地抽出手指，他把明诚重新按回沙发，这一次，他在明诚的眼睛里看到了坚定。

尽管用了足够的润滑剂，进入的一刹那明诚脸上的表情仍然无误的表达出了痛。明楼抱着他的头一动不动，等待他适应。

"疼吗？"

"没到阈值。"

"不解风情，你应该说，为了大哥，我能忍。"

"没有在忍啊，大哥快动。"

好吧，还有那么一点点挑衅。

明楼在明诚的眼睛里还看到了更多转瞬即逝的来不及分辨的情绪，这些不清晰的和清晰的凌乱而无序地交缠在一起，最后变成了明诚一声梦呓般的沉吟："明楼，我爱你。"

明诚，我也爱你。

明楼感到无比满足。

第二天早上，明楼先醒来，他算了一下明诚需要补眠充电的时间，决定再让他多睡两个小时。然而他刚一起身离开床，明诚也醒了过来。

"大哥早。"明诚窝在一团床单里，醒来却赖着不动。

"早。"明楼走过来落下一个蜻蜓点水的吻，"累就多睡一会儿吧，我把明台叫起来去做早饭。今天白天我要去找王天风商量点事，你就替我看着明台，别让他瞎捣乱。"

"嗯，好。"明诚哼哼了一声，又往被子里缩回去一点点，舒舒服服地重新闭上眼。


	2. Chapter 2

"我刚从猫变成人哪来衣服穿…唔…"

辩解的话都被淹没在了一个炽热的吻中。

明楼的手指和他的舌尖一样灵活。阿诚没想到，自己的身体竟然会因为明楼的一个简单的碰触而在瞬间被点燃。明楼的体温不高，掌心因为兴奋而渗出一层薄汗，甚至还有一点点微凉。微凉的掌心和炽热的舌尖，无所不至地探索着身体的每一处地方，阿诚觉得自己的意识在一寸一寸的剥离，皮肤传来的感官刺激却越来情越清晰。一阵阵的燥热正从明楼碰过的地方开始，如潮水一般蔓延到全身，不可阻挡。

阿诚想，如果自己是蜡做的，那么大概早就已经融化在了明楼的手上。

直到明楼用温润的口腔包裹住他，潮水变成了电流，直窜向了他每一根神经的末梢。

阿诚在前几世是经历过情事的。做猫的时候，他有过几个相好的小母猫。当皇帝的时候，他有过漂亮的妃子。上一世执行任务的时候，他有过逢场作戏的舞女。

然而却从未有过这样的体验。

他被明楼的温暖包裹着，却不知餍足，身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，想要，想要明楼。他想要完全拥有明楼，他想要明楼完全拥有他。

明楼进入的时候两个人都感觉到了疼。阿诚从未被开发过的后穴本能地排斥着硕大的异物，酸胀感刺激着明楼，彻底点燃了他的征服欲，他俯下身去吻阿诚，吻他的耳垂，用带着气的声音在他耳边说："阿诚，放松些，让大哥进去。"

阿诚被耳边温热的气流和下身的疼痛刺激得软成了一滩水，他想回答明楼的话，张开口却只能发出几声低哑的呜咽。

明楼用嘴唇把他的呜咽堵了回去："小声点，别让大姐和明台听见。"

阿诚急忙用手捂住嘴，憋到眼圈泛红。等到撕裂般的疼痛缓和了一下，才平复了一下呼吸，小声说："大哥，我疼。"

阿诚抽泣一般的语调让明楼心疼，然而他那双蒙着一层水雾的圆眼睛却在撕扯着明楼的理智。

这是我选择的爱人，我要爱护他，我要占有他。

明楼没有停止腰上的动作，只是用更加温柔的亲吻和抚摸来缓解身下爱人的不适。

阿诚被明楼抱在怀里，拼命抓着明楼的背。随着越来越强烈的冲撞，他的意识在逐渐抽离，他想起很久以前，在他小的时候，妈妈告诉他，千万不要在任何人面前露出自己的肚皮，除非你完全信任他。

阿诚想，他是信任明楼的。他告诉他自己的名字。他吃他拿来的食物。他住在他的家里。他睡在他的身边。他告诉他自己的身世。

现在，他在他面前露出自己最脆弱的身体。

明楼的热流喷洒进阿诚的身体里的那一刻，阿诚也难以自制地叫出了声，他听见自己喊了明楼的名字。那个声音有点陌生，仿佛不是自己的。

明楼。

明楼。

明楼。

他喜欢这个名字，这是他爱的人，他信任的人的名字。


	3. Chapter 3

明楼发现今天的阿诚格外主动。

说是为了补偿这段时间没能好好陪他，阿诚非要他收下自己"精心准备"的儿童节礼物。

明楼穿着这件胸前印着个小水怪的幼稚衣服，嫌弃地对着镜子转了一圈，还没来得及脱下来，就被阿诚扑倒在床上。

"水怪先生，你吃人吗？"阿诚居高临下地看着明楼。

明楼也不慌，笑吟吟地回望着他："水怪不吃人，只吃不听话的小野猫。"

阿诚俯下身开始吻明楼，急切，杂乱无章地在明楼的下颌上留下几个小小的牙印。大概是咬得狠了，被明楼惩罚似的捏了捏臀上的肉，小声提醒他："疼。"

然而明楼的抗议似乎没起什么作用，阿诚沿着明楼颈部的线条一路向下，停在他微微抖动的喉结下放，啃出一个淡紫色的印记。

"你这是打算让我明天穿高领的衣服去上班吗？"明楼声音里面都带着笑，"现在可是六月份，明诚先生。"

"贴上创可贴，就说是猫挠的。"阿诚喘着气说。

明楼被阿诚逗笑了，捧住他的脸，狠狠吻了一下。

粉红色的小水怪瞪着一双天真无邪的大眼睛，看得阿诚有点不好意思。他腾出一只手盖住小水怪的眼睛，另一只手摸索着向下探去。明楼的居家服是半旧的，腰带有些松，被阿诚轻轻一拽，就褪下一半，露出被内裤包裹的火热的硬挺。

阿诚隔着布料，双手捧住明楼硕大的形状，双唇贴上，轻轻揉捻。他抬起头，想寻找明楼的视线，却发现自己被另外一双眼睛盯着。

"碍事。"阿诚心里突然冒出一股火，爬起来粗暴地把他的儿童节礼物从明楼身上扒下来，胡乱扔到地上。

明楼的胸膛就这样暴露在初夏温润的空气中。不似阿诚那般柔韧而颀长，明副教授早年也是常健身的，肩背宽阔，直到现在也还有些肌肉紧实的影子。阿诚玩火一般地凑上去，用舌尖逗弄身下人胸前的两点殷红。不想却被明楼卡住了腰身，动弹不得。

明楼沿着阿诚的脊背一路抚摸向下，熟练地拽掉他松松垮垮挂在腰间的睡裤。

"哟，连内裤都没穿，真是个狡猾的小猫。"明楼发现了意外的惊喜，手指在阿诚臀瓣间的穴口处停下，轻轻打个转，探入了半个指节。

异物的进入让阿诚轻轻皱了一下眉，还没等他适应，明楼却放过了那里，转而握住他身前已然昂扬的分身，不紧不慢地上下撸动，偶尔还用指甲刮蹭一下囊袋上的褶皱。

明楼的手掌火热而干燥，常握笔的三根指尖有一层薄茧，比别处略显粗糙。明楼故意用那层薄茧去刮蹭阿诚最敏感的所在，惹得他隐忍不住，发出一声低低的闷哼。

宛如叹息。

刚开始还用双臂努力撑住身体的阿诚，最后还是失了力气，伏趴在明楼胸口，泄在了他的手中。

明楼轻抚着阿诚的背，帮他平复呼吸，却没忘记把他刚刚射出的精华尽数涂在了他身后的穴口，当作润滑，小心翼翼的扩张。

缓过神来的阿诚抬起头看了看明楼，眼睛转了两圈，笑嘻嘻地说："大哥，我困了，咱们睡觉吧，不要了。"

明楼看出他是故意挑衅，却不说破，只假装生气："你说不要就不要？嗯？"说完，一个翻身，把他压在身下："我看你精神得很呢！"

身下的人还在嘴硬地反击："没有大哥精神。"

"我看你现在，说话时越来越没规矩。"这个时候，只有深深的吻才能堵住这张没规矩的嘴。

阿诚被明楼的吻再一次挑动起全身的欲望，却不见他有更多的动作，只好轻轻地扭动腰身，无声催促。

明楼收到了他的暗示，把粗大的前端顶在等待已久的穴口，逡巡，徘徊，却坏心眼的就是不进去。

阿诚急得没有办法，只好抬起小腿缠上明楼的腰，双臂攀上他的背，凑到他耳边轻声唤道："明楼。"

一招制敌。

明楼最听不得阿诚叫他的全名，这平时听惯了的两个字，到了阿诚嘴里，仿佛就变成了一剂催情的烈药，毁掉他所有的理智。

"这是你想要的。"明楼眸色深沉，看着阿诚，带着点危险的气息，一个挺身，尽数没入爱人的身体里。

保持着二人紧密相连的姿势，明楼给了阿诚几秒钟的时间让他适应，而后开始缓缓地抽送。随着明楼的律动，阿诚口中流泻出高高低低的呻吟。

往常，阿诚在床上是害羞而隐忍的，今天却高亢热情，毫不掩饰自己的感受。最亲密的人可以通过最亲密的事发觉到彼此的异样，明楼敏感地察觉到了这一点。

一阵失去了节奏的大力抽插后，明楼把自己的精华悉数喷洒进阿诚体内，温热的内壁被掀起一阵痉挛，通过两人亲密贴合的肌肤传遍全身。

简直分辨不出谁是高潮的源头。

明楼低下头，亲吻阿诚的脸颊，在阿诚的眼角，他尝到一滴微咸的眼泪。

他的小猫有心事。明楼想。


End file.
